


Golden Like Daylight

by TortiTabby



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: Based on a Taylor Swift Song, Eddie Lives, Everybody Lives, Introspection, M/M, Mild Smut, Non-Graphic Smut, Post-Canon Fix-It, Songfic, mentions of internalized homophobia, this is really just a fic about richie being in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:40:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22783429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TortiTabby/pseuds/TortiTabby
Summary: Richie thinks about Eddie and their life together.I don't wanna look at anything else now that I saw youI don't wanna think of anything else now that I thought of youI've been sleepin' so long in a twenty-year dark nightAnd now I see daylight, I only see daylight.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 5
Kudos: 42





	Golden Like Daylight

**Author's Note:**

>   
>   
>   
> Based off of Daylight by Taylor Swift  
>   
> thank you Zan for beta reading this for me and listening to me whine repeatedly AND change half of it once it was done the first time lol  
>   
> 

_ My love was as cruel as the cities I lived in _

_ Everyone looked worse in the light _

_ There are so many lines that I've crossed, unforgiven _

_ I'll tell you truth, but never, "Goodbye" _

Richie’s sneakers crunched in ashen, polluted snow. It leaked in on the sides of his shoes when he stepped in the occasional melted slush. 

New York City was bustling, even with the temperature so low it felt like his snot was freezing and every time he sighed when he realized he wasn’t quite to where he was supposed to be meeting Bev he could see his breath hanging in the air. 

He didn’t mind New York. It was better than the past cities he spent most of his time in.

Derry was well, Derry. Forty year old gay men were supposed to have baggage when it came to the small towns they grew up in, right? Derry definitely hit the damn mark with that one. 

Los Angeles was fine, and still technically home, though he couldn’t remember the last time he actually stepped one foot into his apartment there. LA was a place he really dug in and tried to find himself. It turns out sneaking out of strange men’s apartment and desperately trying not to make eye contact with anyone,  _ especially _ himself in the mirror afterwards, wasn’t the best strategy. It was always just fine in the dark, but when the sun rose Richie felt used and dirty and  _ wrong _ . 

So yes, New York was cold in a lot of ways and it had too many damn people, but the key with New York was that it had one  _ particular _ person that made it more than worth it, and sneaking into apartments turned out to be much more enjoyable than sneaking  _ out _ of them. Eddie wasn’t getting rid of him that easily.

“Molly Ringwald! Is that  _ you _ ?” He shouted loudly across the park when he spotted a vibrant flame of hair standing out against the dreary gray and white backdrop of the city. 

Bev laughed and flipped him the bird.

He jogged over and pulled her into a hug. 

“People are actually looking over here, you ass.” She laughed as a greeting.

Richie shrugged and grabbed the unlit cigarette from between her fingers and plonked it in between his lips. 

She scoffed quietly before lighting one for herself and leaning forward to light his from the one smudged with red lip stick between her teeth. 

Richie laughed delightedly.

“How is the Big Apple treating ya, Bev?” 

She shrugged. “It’s been fine. I have a few more clients to meet up with and try to switch to my line from the old one with Tom. I fly out afterwards, and am probably cutting it too close.” 

“You should have stayed longer. There’s a guest room at Eds.” 

She smiled up at him. “It’s an odd feeling, isn't it? Getting homesick.” 

“Yeah.” Richie didn’t meet her eyes, but his cheeks hurt from smiling so hard. 

She ribbed him with her elbow playfully, cackling the whole time. “Can’t wait to tell the guys all we had to do this whole time to get our Trashmouth to shut up was turn him into a little love sick puppy!”

Richie sputtered and elbowed her back. “Eddie knows  _ exactly _ what to do with my trashmouth. Did you ask him when you saw him earlier? He’ll tell you all about it, Bev. He-”

Bev slapped a gloved hand over Richie’s mouth and shook her head dramatically before droning on about how awful he was.

  
  


Richie was back on his way to the apartment a half an hour later, shivering but warm with the promise of Bev coming back with Ben and staying the weekend in the near future.

When he finally reached the apartment he stripped down to his boxers and climbed back underneath the blankets stacked high on their bed. 

He could hear the key in the door and smirked at “Mr. Productivity” leaving the office early  _ again _ just to join Richie lounging around in bed before he had to run off to the next tour date. 

“Did you get to see Bev?” Eddie threw his briefcase onto the couch and started taking off his jacket. “I know she was booked pretty much all day.” Richie hummed in affirmation but was glad Eddie was busy fumbling with his tie to notice the sappy doe eyes Riche couldn’t hold back. When Eddie was finally down to his underwear and socks he ran and dove onto the bed, and right into Richie. 

“You’re going to knock my teeth out one of these days, Spaghetti.” 

“If I haven’t after this long, I think you’re probably safe.” He reasoned, unbothered.

Richie rolled his eyes and pulled Eddie underneath the blankets and tangled their arms and legs together.

“Richie! You’re freezing! I  _ told _ you that you needed to get a better coat!” Eddie chastised. He frowned and grabbed Richie’s hands and rubbed them in between his own. Richie was bowled over by just how loved he was, and how much he loved Eddie Kaspbrak with his whole being. From his unruly curly haired head to his admittedly smelly feet that Eddie occasionally even pretended not to mind. 

_ I don't wanna look at anything else now that I saw you _

_ I don't wanna think of anything else now that I thought of you _

_ I've been sleepin' so long in a twenty-year dark night _

_ And now I see daylight, I only see daylight. _

_ * _

_ And I can still see it all (in my mind) _

Richie made a note to log that night away with all of the other’s he spent with Richie. Naked, under the covers, tangled together as the rest of the world melted away. 

_ All of you, all of me (intertwined) _

Eddie was especially keen on kissing- something Richie was delighted to discover. He never would have taken Eddie for someone who liked to swap spit but he jumped at any chance they were alone to lock lips. Richie made sure never to call it “swapping spit” in front of him. 

Richie missed his kisses while he was on tour. His phone was constantly almost dead due to endless facetiming. If he was too busy for video calls he made sure he sent at least thirty obnoxious voice memos. Annoying Eddie from afar was enough to keep Richie satisfied but nothing beat actual being together. 

_ I once believed love would be (black and white) _

He’d entertained the thought of not being alone at times in his past. He’d find a nice lady and make it work. It’s what he was always supposed to do. Maybe he’d find a man and make it quietly work. They could build a life together. He’d have someone to bring to parties and someone to come home to. That’s what he thought it boiled down to.

It wasn’t just the textbook physical aspects of sex that mattered. Good-  _ Great _ sex, sure. But it wasn’t just getting each other off just to feel good. 

_ But it's golden (golden) _

_ It was so much more than that.  _ It was soaking up every second he had with Eddie regardless of what they were doing. It was sex but for the purpose of  _ Eddie _ feeling good. It was almost better at times- a strange euphoria that Richie still didn’t quite fully understand.

Love, with Eddie, was putting him in  _ all _ of his plans. Eddie was the first one he thought about in the morning and the last thought he had at night. He couldn’t let himself dwell too long on the fact that it was the same way for Eddie. 

_ And I can still see it all (in my head) _

He knew it was the same by the way Eddie looked at him from across the room, the look in Eddie’s eyes when they had silent conversations and inside jokes, or even just when Eddie didn’t realize he’d been caught staring. Richie had a hard time realizing it was mutual and their love was equal. He wouldn’t have believed it if anyone had told him but he knew all of Eddie’s looks.

_ Back and forth from New York (sneakin' in your bed) _

He knew it the first time he hid in Eddie’s bed to surprise him. When Eddie didn’t know a show got cancelled and Richie flew himself to New York and let himself in with the key Eddie gave him. Richie sprung up from under the covers once Eddie was right in front of the bed, rumpled and tired from work but eyes shining with how happy he was to see Richie.

_ I once believed love would be (burnin' red) _

He knew it then, and he knew it now, with Eddie’s body pressed close against his own. The room was quiet, save for heavy panting and the sound of skin against skin. Richie’s thighs burned in a delicious way and the ends of Eddie’s hair was starting to curl from sweat. 

Eddie pushed his face against Richie’s and kissed him languidly. He broke away and stared hard into Richie’s eyes. Richie opened his mouth to tell him he loved him, or how good he felt or to ask how good Eddie felt- but instead an embarrassing high keening moan that was honestly more ridiculous or hilarious than any voice he could have tried to pull was punched out of him. 

_ But it's golden _

Eddie stared at him for a beat. He blinked before dissolving into laughter. He slumped against Richie’s chest and didn’t even pull a face at the filth now stuck between them. His shoulders shook with the force of his laughter. Richie’s face hurt from laughing and he could feel the tears rolling down his cheek. He tried to get a word out but every time he opened his mouth they both fell over each other all over again with silent laughter. 

_ Like daylight _

Richie woke early the next morning. A text was on his phone from Bev letting them know she was home safe with a picture of a sleepy looking Ben. He swiped it away to see that it was hardly even morning yet. He stretched and rolled over to face Eddie. The wall behind the bed was painted gold with the sunlight. It splashed down the dresser and grazed just enough of Eddie’s side of the bed to highlight the freckles under his eyes.

Eddie sighed in his sleep and stretched his arm closer to Richie, who grabbed it without hesitation. A childhood like theirs led to frequent nightmares for the other to bat away with whispers and quiet touches at a moment's notice.

It wasn’t an upset sigh, though. Richie knew all of Eddie’s little noises the same way he knew his looks. 

Richie ran his thumb across the back of Eddie’s hand and brought it up to gently press his lips against it. 

Eddie’s face pinched together in confusion before smoothing out as he blinked awake.

The streak of sunlight that was stretched across Eddie’s face caught his eyes and lit up all different tones of honey and melted chocolate that warmed Richie to the tips of his toes. 

Eddie arched an eyebrow at him before running his own thumb against Richie’s. 

He exhaled with a small smile. ‘ _ Love you _ .’ Richie knew that look.

_I_ _don't wanna look at anything else now that I saw you_

_ (I can never look away) _

_ I don't wanna think of anything else now that I thought of you _

_ (Things will never be the same) _

_ I've been sleepin' so long in a twenty-year dark night _

_ (Now I'm wide awake) _

_ And now I see daylight (I see daylight) _

_ I only see daylight (oh) _


End file.
